


Before Sunrise, While The Dark Still Watches

by ASwornStark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Missionary Position, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASwornStark/pseuds/ASwornStark
Summary: “What are you doing awake, Sansa?”She didn’t answer right away. First, she ran her hands down his naked chest lightly, moving down to the tops of his thighs. “I want you.”





	Before Sunrise, While The Dark Still Watches

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy here! JonSa wedding posts are popping up everywhere so I wrote this. I sure hope you like it. I'm sorry it's unbetaed and also short.

Jon awoke in the middle of the night to a gentle hand on his chest. He was used to this and welcomed it easily. Next, came a pair of soft lips against his neck and a smooth leg hooking into one of his own, pulling them apart. When the bed dipped, he opened his eyes sleepily. A flash of red was the first thing he saw, and he smiled.

His hand reached out to cup her cheek and her eyes closed, lips turned up just slightly as she knelt over him.

“What are you doing awake, Sansa?” Jon asked.

She didn’t answer right away. First, she ran her hands down his naked chest lightly, moving down to the tops of his thighs. “I want you.”

Jon loved waking up to her like this. He’d been afraid, after the first time they had attempted to lie together, that she would always fear their intimacy. The first time, after an awkward hour in the godswood and a seemingly endless feast, she’d been equal parts terrified and eager. She was rigid in his arms but desperate for what his fingers and tongue could do. Apologies flowed from her mouth throughout the night until Jon begged her to stop, covering her in furs and wrapping her up in his arms. He’d stroked her hair until she fell asleep, cock still hard and aching. It was not until two nights later that he found his way inside of her, finding his home between her legs as she dug her nails into his back and buried her face in his neck.

Now, their mouths met tenderly as she worked at the laces of his pants. When she freed him, they parted long enough for Jon to take in the sight of her. Sansa’s hair was messy and loose around her shoulders. One of the straps of the soft white nightgown she donned for bed had fallen off her shoulder and he licked his lips in interest. Taking one of her hands, he wrapped it around his cock while he used two fingers to pull the second strap of her gown off. As it pooled around her arms, Jon leaned forward and took one exposed nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the smooth bud before sucking harshly.

 He kissed his way between both of her breasts, paying extra attention to the underside of each, as he knew how sensitive she was there. Sansa stroked him in repayment, twisting her wrist the way he’d shown her the fourth time they’d been together like this. With one hand busy between his legs, the other cupped the back of his head. She absently played with his dark curls as soft, pleasured noises fell from her lips. Jon playfully nipped at the top of her left breast before he trailed wet kisses back up to her mouth. She tangled their tongues together and suckled on his, pressing closer to his body for warmth. This was another part of Sansa he loved. With her growing confidence, she was eager to wrap herself up in him and he liked the feeling more than he’d ever admit aloud. He liked to feel needed.

It was almost a shock when she shifted away abruptly. “I want to—to…”

Still pulling at his cock, she pushed at his chest until he was lying back on their sheets. Jon groaned as he realized what came next and bucked his hips in anticipation. Sure enough, Sansa’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, her tongue flicking out to taste him.

“ _Gods, Sansa!”_ Jon gasped.

He spread his legs wider as she settled between them. Her unoccupied hand landed on one of his thighs and squeezed, making him whimper. When he lifted his head, their eyes met. She looked pleased as she stroked his cock and his leg in tandem, hollowing her flushed cheeks. Jon entwined his fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp encouragingly as she took more of him into her mouth. Her head bobbed slowly and the feeling of her tongue, circling his crown and running down his underside, made every muscle inside of him tense.

Seeing this instantly, Sansa sat up. Her hand still worked at his cock but she urged him, practically boneless, to flip himself over onto her. Lining their bodies up as Jon struggled to hold his weight above her, Sansa guided him inside of her. She was slick and hot already and as Jon fell to his forearms, Sansa twisted both her legs around him and locked her ankles against his lower back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enveloping him completely as he screwed his eyes shut so tightly he saw stars.

“Please,” she whispered, her nose nudging his. “Jon, _please.”_

The sound of his name on her pretty pink lips was enough, but the politeness surely spurred him faster. Jon’s hips began to move even as he felt like his heart may give out both from exhaustion and from all the excitement of what she’d done with him— _to him—_ so far. Every movement of his drove her hard into the bed. The wooden frame creaked loudly in the dark room and Sansa’s weak cries echoed against the stone walls.

“Jon, I need— _more! Ah!_ ”

Finding sudden strength, Jon pulled himself up enough to take hold of her waist. Her legs unwound from around him as his pace increased and her hands could only find purchase in their sheets as he fucked into her. All Sansa could do was hold on helplessly, voice hoarse, until he shuddered and came inside of her. She was patient with him, offering feather-light touches to his arms and hips.

Rolling over to land next to her on his side, he pulled Sansa close. Part of Jon, a large part, wanted to lick into her desperately, but his exhaustion won out. Her chest rose and fell as he traced his rough fingers along her clit, teasing gently until she ground against his hand. He mouthed at her throat tenderly as he pushed two fingers inside of her, his thumb working her clit. She responded to him eagerly, clearly on the edge already.

As Sansa tensed around his fingers, Jon watched her face. Her mouth rounded out in a look of surprise, eyes closed tightly as if she was concentrating on something. As her back arched off the bed, she grabbed at his wrist and held him there, silently indicating that he shouldn’t stop the quick curls of his fingers inside her. He happily obliged, still kissing her feverish skin until they were both sated completely.

Wordlessly, Sansa slipped the straps of her nightgown back onto her arms and rested her head against Jon’s chest. He might have laughed, but it seemed that in seconds, her breathing slowed. Instead, he curled his arm around her, pulled their furs over them both again, and closed his eyes.


End file.
